


They're real?

by chibiLady



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiLady/pseuds/chibiLady
Summary: He feels dokidoki. He didn’t imagine things but the things keep hunting him; since he had be witness many scene of them. He just can’t wait to catch them red-handed; but it if and only if they are real.





	They're real?

Keito wipe a stain near his mouth. He sleeps quite late last night so today he needs extra energy to focus on his day. Right now, he is at a café. He arrived at that place half an hour ago and since it still early, he use his time to read a book while having a bagel and a cup of coffee.

“It’s almost the time…” said Keito while packing up his things.

He then steps out from the café and walk to JE building which locate not far from there. A guard greet him. He bows a bit before goes straight to JUMP room. They gonna have a pack-schedule-rehearsal for the upcoming concert.

Few minutes later, Keito reached the room. This time JUMP been divided into 2 room. Kota just remind them that they gonna split into 7 and BEST for the room since the usual-big-room that they often use had being taken for the JR. So, JUMP had been given new room.

In his way to 7’s room, he heard loud noises. He smiles; can’t wait to meet them who he had considered as his siblings. 8 siblings; who are always there for him to help him facing the world.

Keito grins when he steps into 7’s room. What welcome him is Hikka who being teasing by Yuto and Yamada for scared of cats. It turns out that Yuto found stray-cat on his way to JE building. After meeting Yamada at hall way, both of them decide to keep it.

Meanwhile the other side of the room, Chinen is busy teaching Kota about his-new steps. Since Kota got solo work, he can’t learn the new changes made yesterday. With the help from Daichan, both chibi demonstrated the steps; showing the actual steps to Kota.

Keito put his bag on the couch. He then sits and lean his back while removed his cap. He takes out his phone and a note book while his eyes wonder around. His eyes take a glance on the clock.

“30 minutes more…” said Keito while start change his cloth. At that time, he just realized something.

“Where is Yuya and Inoo?” asked Keito; facing Dai-chan who takes a rest. Kota and Chinen were sitting not far from them.

“Ouh! they at BEST room... maybe they changes their cloth...” told Daichan.

Keito nods. But suddenly something popped in his head. Since he had done with changing, so he kinda bored too. So he decides to meet the eldest at BEST’s room. Or in other words, to take a peek on what they do.

...

It does not take a long time to reach BEST room. It is unusual for him to go to BEST’s room alone, especially when there are BEST members in 7 rooms. But this time, his curiosity hit him. He do read many fans thought regarding the two of them; Takaki and Inoo. And he even didn’t realize that he had spilled the most precious info about those two; where they love being distance with other members. And since there are fans want him to clarify this matter, he got courage to do so.

And now he is doing that!; with such a great nervous until makes his palm sweats. He feels _dokidoki_. He didn’t imagine things but the things keep hunting him; since he had be witness many scene of them. He just can’t wait to catch them red-handed; but it if and only if they are real. Keito grins alone.

Now he is standing in front of BEST’s room. He looks around and lucky him no one is there. So it’s safe for him to do a peek; well, he do feel afraid his act cause problem to the JUMP. He rests his left ear on the door and tries to figure out what’s happened it the room.

But nothing heard from the room.

“Hmmm…. They are not doing it?” Keito rubs his head. He wants to enter the room. But he is hesitating. With his sweat-state, he sure the two would questioning him weird question and he fine with Yuya but facing Inoo that time, he not sure he can’t look into his eyes. He is too unpredictable. And that’s actually the reason why he chooses Inoo as the last members he can get with.

Keito wait for a while and still no voice at all. He feels a bit disappointed, so he wants to go back to 7’s room.

_~Ahh_

Keito stop his steps. He in shocked. His eyes widen roundly. “For real?”

He not sure if he should be happy or not. Some part of him can’t wait to break into the room, but the other part is worried if the other people hear it.

_~Ahh_

“It can' be!” Keito blinked his eyes, can’t believe on what he heard. He then take a big steps and press his ears on the door.

_~Ahh_

“Eh! Inoo?” Keito make a guess. Suddenly he heard the loud laugh.

_“Don’t be so loud or others might hear it...” said Takaki._

[O-O]

“Yabaii! It’s real!” Keito looks around; afraid the staff would notice it. Fortunately that time they at the stage.

 _“Wait! I need more!”_ Inoo soft voie makes Keito hold his hand on the wall.

“Are they nuts?” Keito steps around. “Doing this at the morning? EH~~~” He try to think the relevant act he should do that time. He can’t leave the two, at the end he stand in front the door, kinda guarding the room.

Later another sound heard and it makes Keito shocked. “Can’t they just do that quietly?”

 _“You spill it!”_ Inoo scream in shocked. His loud voice makes the one who at the outside uneasy.

“What is it now?” Keito rubs his head, try to think or maybe try to clean his mind?

_“Hayaku! Clean it or kota would gone mad...” urge Yuya._

Keito looks at his watch and from his guessing; Yabu might need few more minutes. He takes a deep breath. Until Yabu came, he thinks the two might done in whatever they do inside. But in not so long, again Keito feel like dying heard Inoo voice after that.

_“Can I have one more? I Need more…” said Inoo gently._

Even Keito try to act usual, he can’t stay still. His hand was about to hold the door knob but he afraid he can’t be ready in whatever welcome his innocent eyes.

_“It had been a while I do this...” asked Inoo in his pleading voice._

_“No kidding… That long?” Yuya sounds surprised._

And something hit loudly. “What is that?” Keito was in curious.

_“It hurts you know....” said Inoo in his annoyed tone._

Keito cup his mouth. “Oh man… They should stop now… Kota might be back in minutes now~~”

 _“Gomen...”_ Yuya voice stops Keito from stepping back and forth.

 _“You should come closer then...” said Yuya more._ And then Keito heard the sound of chair being drag to other side of room.

_“Ah! Please hold this... my hand so full...” ask Inoo._

_“Ehh…” Yuya sounds like feels in disgust. “You surely take time to do this… It should be done in seconds you know...”_

_“But I want to enjoy it!”_

Keito can’t wait. At that time, he noticed few staff was on their way with their accessories. He needs to inform both of them. By hook or by crook, he need stop the two; for the sake of JUMP too.

Keito take a deep breath before hold the knob. He then opens the unlocked door and closes it fast.

Both Takaki n Inoo in shocked, while Keito blinked his eyes many times.

“Keito?” Takaki stands up.

“Daijoubu?” asked Inoo while holding a small bag.

“Eh???” Keito grins sheepishly. He rubs his head roughly, feel embarrassed.

Takaki put down the hair cream before takes few ply of tissue and wipe out the stain on the floor.

“Nande Keito? You look weird?” ask Inoo.

“Well...” Keito don’t know how to answer it. He then notice Inoo with a plastic of cotton buds on his right hand. “What are you holding?” asked Keito.

“Ouh...” Inoo laugh. “It had been a while I used the cotton buds so, I ended up using it quite many...”

“Huh? Keito try to understand the whole situation. He looks a few pieces of cotton buds on the table.

“But thanks to this, my hearing become stable now…” continue Inoo while take his sit.

Yuya laugh looking at Keito expression. “He keeps doing that for half an hour already... someone needs to stop him….”

“Like I said just now, I want to enjoy the feeling…” reply Inoo.

“Looks at the stains… How long you didn’t clean your ears?” Yuya is laugh, teasing Inoo while pointing at the used-cotton buds.

Keito shook his head. He looks at Yuya. “What’s that?” he noticed a big stain on the floor, like a cream had been pouring down.

“Ah! Please... onegai!” Yuya fixed his sits. “Please don’t tell Kota about this... I put it on the table but that person had bump into table just now, makes it fall down...” told Yuya while staring at Inoo.

“The worse is Kota didn’t know he use it...” Inoo try to frame up Yuya.

“eh~~~” Keito shook his head unbelievable.

“Just tell Kota...” interrupt Inoo. “Serve him right, using without permission... Not only that, when I’m asking to get me more cotton buds, he even mistakes it and throw to me another thing...”

“What is that? Isn’t cotton buds had been put n into small plastic?

Inoo take that thing. “He throws to me this! A comb!”

Yuya laugh. “I’m afraid Kota would enter so without looking I throw the nearest thing I can get…”

Keito startled, feels unbelievable before shook his head. “I surely need a long rest tonight… too much dirty mind in this rock-head…”

“Why are u...” Inoo want to ask but Keito laugh interrupt him. Inoo and Yuya look at each other.

“Seriously, what I’m thinking just now?” Keito shook his head many times. He then pulls the door.

“Ja nee... I need to try the accessories for 7’…

Inoo and Yuya look at each other, in blank.

 

* * *

 

**The real-situation**

~Ahh

“Don’t be so loud or others might hear it...” said Yuya.

“Wait! I need more!” Inoo take another cotton buds on the dressing table, in front of him. But he stumble on his feets, makes the table moved. And his eyes caught something.

“You spill it!” Inoo scream in shocked. Yuya who too startled can't think straight. He fast takes the black-round-shape container and put it back on the table.

“Hayaku! Clean it or kota would mad...” urge Yuya while wipe it.

But Inoo ignore him since he was too enjoy what he do now; cleaning his ear using cotton buds.

“Can I have one more? I Need more…” said Inoo gently. Yuya raised his face. Inoo who looked at him, give him a sign to Yuya to pass the plastic of cutton bud to him.

“It had been a while I do this...” asked Inoo in his pleading voice.

Yuya raised white flag. Inoo will keep bothering him until he does what Inoo want. Without looking, his hand tries to get the cotton buds. But his eyes caught something near Inoo.

“No kidding… That long?” Yuya in surprised; looking at the stain from cotton buds that Inoo has use. He laughs hard leaving Inoo in pout.

“Take this…” Yuya throw it to Inoo, without looking at it.

“It hurts you know....” said Inoo in his annoyed tone.

“Gomen...” Yuya fast looked at on the thing that he throws just now. “You should come closer then...” said Yuya more while take the real thing for Inoo.

Inoo move a side the chair and want to take the cotton buds from Yuya. But his hand was full of the cutton buds.

“Ah! Please hold this... my hand so full...” ask Inoo.

“Ehh…” Yuya sounds like feels in disgust. “You surely take time to do this… It should be done in seconds you know...” Takaki gave him a plastic to throw it.

“But I want to enjoy it!”

_The rest is history…_

__

_and this is where all the idea comes from~~~~_

**Author's Note:**

> this popped in my head and just like that, this scene appeared... (^^,)  
> *Missed Keito already...*


End file.
